My Sweet Sunflower
by death by storm
Summary: On the way home one day, Matthew runs into the tall Russian who lives down the street from he and his twin. Will the man who grows sunflowers capture his interest? And how will Alfred react when he does? AU.


Well, this is the longest one shot that I have written to date. I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters and affiliations are owned by people who are not me. I have fifty cents in my bank account damn it! I'm not worth suing.

* * *

"Come on, Mattie," Alfred whined. He tugged insistently on his brother's sleeve. "Give me one good reason why we can't rent this movie."

"I really don't think it's a good idea..." Mathew replied as they looked through the movie store's shelves. "You'll have nightmares and later you will beg to sleep with me for the night."

"I'm the hero! I never get scared," Alfred insisted.

Matthew couldn't help but snort at this. "No? Remember the time that we watched that movie what was it called... Ghost ship?"

"Why are you bringing up the past, Mattie? It won't happen this time."

"That was only last week," Matthew muttered.

His brother didn't seem to hear him and grabbed the video. "I knew you'd understand."

Matthew couldn't help but sigh as his brother raced off to pay for the movie. He hated being ignored and now he was going to have Alfred in his bed again tonight. And maybe for a few nights after that depending on how terrifying the movie actually was.

The afternoon had started out just as Alfred had planned it. Matthew had made them some sandwiches for lunch and after they had eaten put the movie on. The movie opened with the sound of a woman screaming. Alfred let out a shriek of his own and buried his face into the pillow that he was holding.

"For god's sake Al, it's just a movie," Matthew said.

Alfred looked up. "It said that it was based on a true story."

"Um... no it didn't..." Matthew trailed off.

"Yes, it did, Mattie!"

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did!"

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did!"

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did!"

"No it d- sure Alfred sure. It's based on a true story."

The American just let out another squeak of fright and hid his face in the pillow again. Matthew rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the screen.

It was late in the afternoon when the movie finished. By that time, Alfred was practically in his lap. He let out a muffled shriek when Matthew pushed him off. He rolled his eyes at Alfred and then opened the curtains behind the couch.

"It's not even dark out yet, Al," Matthew sighed in exasperation. His stomach growled. "How about we go to McDonald's? My treat."

Alfred charged out the door before Matthew could blink. "What are you waiting for Mattie? C'mon!"

They ended up walking, as the McDonald's was only about five minutes away. The wind gusted across the sidewalk and they both shivered a little as they went back outside.

"Urgh, I bet that Commie'd like this weather," Alfred said.

"Are you still on about that? He's Russian and they haven't been communist in -"

"It's the principle of the idea!" Alfred waved his burger in the air.

"He's lived down the street from us for the last six months. You'd think that it would make it-"

"Shh! Here he comes," Alfred tried to pull him into the bushes.

"Alfred! I'm not going-"

Matthew struggled against his brother's abnormally strong grip and managed to trip up Alfred. His brother fell to the ground, pulling Matthew after him.

"Would you like me to help you up?"

Matthew looked up and saw the tall Russian hovering over them with a childish smile on his face. He was a bit over dressed for the fall day with a heavy coat that fell to his ankles and a scarf around his neck. Despite this, there was no discomfort in his piercing violet eyes. The Canadian reached for his proffered hand and was hauled to his feet.

"Th-thank you," he said.

"It was no problem da?" The Russian turned to Alfred and Matthew trembled at the evil aura that suddenly radiated off of him.

Alfred got to his feet. "What's your problem, Commie?"

If possible, the aura crackling around the Russian grew more menacing. "You better watch yourself, Comrade."

He turned to Matthew and the aura disappeared. "I will see you around ..."

"Matthew," Matthew said.

"Da. Then I will see you around, Comrade Matvey. I am Ivan by the way," The Russian, now known as Ivan waved at him before continuing on his way.

"I really don't see what your problem is with him," Matthew said once Ivan was out of ear shot.

They resumed their walk. "He's evil. That's all."

"How many times have you talked to him. Or even seen him?" Matthew said. "And no I do not just like him because he could tell that I wasn't you."

"I pass him every day on the way to school. He's always out tending those sunflowers of his."

"He's evil because he keeps a garden?" Matthew said blankly.

"No. He's just evil. What do you care, Mattie? He's not gonna remember who you are anyway." Both twins stilled, sensing that a line had just been crossed.

"I'm going home," Matthew announced.

"Aren't we already almost there? Hey!"

Alfred desperately tried to catch up, but while he was stronger than his twin, he was definitely not faster. Matthew hastily unlocked the front door and then slammed it behind him and locked it. Ignoring the pounding of his brother's fists on the other side of the door, he leaned against it and took a shuddering breath. He let it out slowly and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"It's not true," Matthew said out loud to reassure himself. "People remember me all of the time. Just not Alfred or his friends."

Which was true, but his friends were able to tell the difference and that was all that mattered, right? Who cared if the majority of the time, people on the street either didn't see him at all or recognized him as Alfred instead of as Matthew. It was all part of being the quieter twin.

Once he had calmed down enough, he opened the door. Alfred babbled apologies as he stepped into their shared house. Matthew pasted on a smile. He could tell that it didn't satisfy his brother, but Alfred allowed the subject matter to drop.

* * *

Matthew had a tradition that he observed at this time of year. The first snowfall always renewed the city, making it bright and full of life even when the trees and animals were in their slumber. Creating the first path through the unbroken snow gave him a sense of accomplishment, allowing him to leave his mark on the world even if it was only for a brief moment.

The crunch of the snow beneath his feet and the wisp of the snowflakes hitting the ground were the only sounds in Matthew's world for a few minutes. His heart gave a pang as he saw that the path ahead of him had been marred by another set of foot prints.

Cheeks rosy with the cold, he headed steadily down the street and became so absorbed in watching the snow fall that he ran right into a brick wall. Except that this brick wall was wearing clothing and made a sound of surprise.

Matthew blushed. "I'm sorry!"

"That is quite alright, Matvey."

"I-Ivan?"

"Da?" The Russian said cheerfully. "It has been quite a while since I last saw you."

"It has."

It is then that he took stock of the groceries dangling off one of Ivan's arms and the small potted sunflower that he held in his other hand. He glanced at the ground and saw that a few items had fallen. He picked them up.

"Let me help you with these so that I can at least make it up to you."

Ivan opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but instead his lips twitched into that ever present smile of his and he nodded.

"So, how have you been?" Matthew said.

"I have been well. And you?"

"Good."

They continued around the corner until they reached Ivan's door.

The Russian juggled his groceries for a second and unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Ah sure!" And it seemed to Matthew that Ivan brightened considerably.

Matthew stepped inside and kicked off his shoes before he stared in shock. The walls of the house were covered in pictures of sunflowers. He wandered through the hall, groceries still in hand and spotted the only picture hanging that wasn't of the yellow flower. It looked to be a couple of years old. A girl wearing overalls with large assets stood on the left side. The girl on the right was beautiful and was somehow able to maintain her severity even though she was hanging off of Ivan's arm. Ivan stood in the centre with a wide smile on his face.

Matthew had seen that same smile less than two minutes ago when he had agreed to come in with Ivan. As he stared at the picture, he resisted the urge to reach out and capture it between his hands. Something that rare should be protected.

"My sisters are very beautiful, da?"

Matthew turned around with a yelp and found Ivan mere centimetres away. He flushed red and stammered an apology. His stomach battled a sudden infestation of butterflies and he had to wonder for a moment if it was truly because of the embarrassment of getting caught looking at something he shouldn't have.

Ivan gave him the little fake smile that he showed everyone. "Don't worry. I like that you are interested in my family."

Yet there was a manic gleam in his eye that spoke otherwise. Matthew knew that look. It was the same look that appeared in Al's eyes every time he even expressed interest in another person.

"I- I like men," Matthew stuttered. "You don't have to worry."

Ivan relaxed. "It matters little. They are back in Russia."

"I see," Matthew said.

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps some tea?" Russia relieved Matthew of the bags and headed towards the kitchen.

" T-Tea would be fine."

Matthew cast his mind around for a something to say as Ivan put the groceries away. The kitchen was surprisingly bereft of sunflowers except for a single wilted one that was sitting on the table. Ivan picked it up off the table and deposited it in the trash with a sigh.

"You really like sunflowers, don't you?"

Ivan froze in the act of placing the new pot on the table. "Yes, but they always seem to die."

"Why do you like them?"

"They remind me of happy times. That's why I must always have a sunflower with me," Ivan said simply. The tea kettle began to whistle. "Would you like milk or sugar in your tea?"

Matthew shook his head. "I drink it black."

"Hmm," Ivan said. "I always imagined that you would really like sweet things."

"Well I do love maple syrup ..."

By the time Ivan finally saw Matthew to the door, the sun had long since begun its descent over the horizon.

"I guess we talked longer than I thought," Matthew said with a smile. "We should do this again sometime."

"I would like that," Ivan said. "See you later, comrade."

Matthew waved back and quickly headed down the street back to his own, but rented home. A smile was still present on his face when he pulled out his keys, but the door opened before he could reach up and unlock it himself. Alfred's face stared stonily back at him for a second before he stepped aside to let his brother in.

"Where were you?"

Matthew kicked off his shoes and placed his jacket in the closet before answering.

"I went for a walk."

"Yeah, like three hours ago!"

"So?"

"I was worried!" Alfred shouted. "What if something had happened to you?"

"Why do you always think that I can't get along without you?" Matthew said. "I don't always have to tell you where I am. I ran into Ivan and we ended up talking. That was why I was late. Not because something bad happened to me."

"I'm your brother. Can't I worry? And seriously, Ivan?"

Matthew ignored the last part. "You take it a little too far sometimes. Okay, a lot of the time."

"I don't."

"Really?" Matthew plunked himself down on the couch. "Remember when I became friends with Miguel?"

"But he's Cuban!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"That's one time!"

"You didn't get off of his case for months! He still mistakes me for you sometimes because of this. And what about when I went out with Gilbert?"

"That dude who claimed he was Prussian?"

"Yes, the dude who claimed he was Prussian," Matthew said. "Every time we went out on a date, you just happened to show up at the restaurant. Not to mention whenever we went to the park or to the mall."

"I was right about him, wasn't I?" Alfred said stubbornly.

"Yes. You were right about him, but that's not the point I was trying to make. What about when I went out with Steven?"

"That guy from Australia? I was right then too!"

"No you weren't," Matthew said. "We broke up because he had to move away for college remember? And what about when I first became friends with Francis? Face it Al, you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Alfred snapped. "I am just looking out for you."

Matthew leaned forward. "You are."

"I am not! I'm... I'm just worried that you'll not want to hang out with me anymore."

"Don't be silly, Al. You're my brother and I'll always have time for you. Just, I have to be able to spend time with other people too." Matthew pulled Alfred into his arms. "I do love you, Alfred."

Alfred gave a sad half smile as he returned the hug. "Love you too, Mattie."

"Will you allow me to make my choices in life without freaking out?"

"As long as they're not communist ones."

"What is it with you and Ivan, anyway?"

"He just makes me angry," Alfred said as they released each other.

"Why?"

"Well I wanted to date this cute girl, right? She was from Russia and she had the biggest knockers that I had ever seen. Her personality was really sweet too."

"What was her name?" Matthew said.

"Katyusha. I didn't know she was Ivan's sister.."

"Did she say yes?"

"No. But I did try to convince her to give me a chance every day for like a week. And the last time I did so, Ivan pulled me away. He did warn me, but I kinda didn't take him seriously because he didn't look that angry."

"Alfred..." Matthew sighed.

"So I don't see why he should get to hang with you when he beat me up for asking Katyusha out."

"Well, even if I don't agree with how he handled it,-" Matthew shook his head and changed tactics. "Alfred, you're a good person for the most part. You will unconditionally help anyone in need and you're really good at cheering up people when they're down. It's just that sometimes you can be pushy and you can't really read the atmosphere. Ivan smiles even when he's mad, Alfred."

"You don't need to tell me that," Alfred said. "I found out first hand. It doesn't matter anyway. She moved back to Russia a couple of months ago."

"I'm sorry, Al," Matthew said.

"You're right Mattie," Alfred said. "I won't be so pushy anymore. But if someone does try to hurt you, tell me and I'll take care of it."

Matthew smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

With Alfred's blessing, Matthew ended up going to Ivan's once a week and then twice a week. By the time the snows melted, they were up to nearly every day.

* * *

Matthew hummed to himself happily as he clattered about the kitchen making pancakes for both him and his twin. It was early in the morning, but he didn't have classes until later in the day. Oh the joys of being a college student.

"You're in a cheerful mood this morning," Alfred remarked as he strolled in the kitchen. "Actually you've just been really happy lately. What gives?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew asked. "Ivan and I are going to a hockey game tonight. It took us forever to save up, so I'm really looking forward to it."

"What do you see in him anyway?" Alfred said.

"Hmm... I have to admit that he does seem a little scary at first. But he's actually a very sweet person. He has the nicest smile, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He's just a little socially awkward which is why he sometimes comes across as scary. It doesn't help that he's also very sexy when he does take that jacket off and-"

"Whoa bro, I just meant what do you see in him as a friend?" Alfred chuckled.

Matthew felt his face flush. He fought it down and removed the last set of pancakes from the pan. "Could you please set the table?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred pulled the maple syrup out of the fridge. "So. Does he like you back?"

"I don't know," Matthew sighed. "He hasn't given me any hints at all."

"Well, who does he spend time with when he's not with you?"

"He does hang out with Yao sometimes," Matthew set the plates of pancakes on the table.

"Does he act the same way around him as he does around you?"

"Not quite. But it could be that he just behaves differently with each of us," Matthew drowned his pancakes in syrup and then picked up his fork.

And paused. Did Ivan treat him any differently than Yao? Well lately he had insisted on walking Matthew home after every time they hug out together and he knew that he didn't do that for Yao. And that Ivan hadn't invited anyone else over to his home. He also didn't take off that jacket of his except around Matthew. Apparently he had been teased a little as a child about his weight and it had made him a bit self conscious. Finally, he had caught Ivan looking at him oddly a couple of times out of the corner of his eye. Yet when Matthew had turned to ask him what was wrong, Ivan's attention would already be back to whatever they were doing at the time.

"Maybe," Matthew said.

"Just watch him tonight then," Alfred dumped his plate in the sink. "Thanks for the grub, Mattie. See you after class!"

"Bye." Matthew turned back to his half eaten pancakes. "Maybe he does like me."

Later that evening Matthew pulled on his Canucks jersey and grinned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tonight was going to be awesome. Hockey and Ivan. Two of his favourite things at one time. His body was practically humming in anticipation and his stomach began to flip as the ever present butterflies made their presence known with a vengeance. The sound of the doorbell chiming floated its way up the stairs. He ran downstairs to find his friend and his twin glaring at each other.

"Commie," Alfred snapped.

"Capitalist pig," Ivan said. "I am here to pick up Matvey."

"...Come in," Alfred said grudgingly.

Ivan stepped inside and Matthew felt happiness bubble up in his chest. Apparently his encouragement over the last few weeks had worked as Ivan was not wearing his coat, but a Chicago Blackhawks jersey instead. He allowed his eyes trace up their way up and down Ivan's body.

"You look good," Matthew said softly.

Ivan brightened. "Then we shall go, da?"

"Of course," Matthew said.

Matthew practically danced his way to the car. Ivan watched him with a bemused look on his face.

"You are a very different person when it comes to hockey."

"Yeah. I've been told that I'm kind of scary," Matthew said.

"I find that very hard to imagine."

Matthew merely smiled at him.

"Oh come on. That was totally in!" Matthew screeched.

Many other Canucks fans joined him in jeering at the man on the ice.

"Matvey-"

"What do you care. You're cheering for the wrong side!" Matthew snarled. He whipped around and started yelling at the referee again.

Ivan just stood there for a second with a shocked look on his face before his ever present smile returned.

The game had been one of the best Matthew had been to in a long time. It had run into overtime and he and Ivan had both been drawn to their feet multiple times. But alas, there could only be one victor.

"I'll take you out for ice cream," Ivan said consolingly.

"The referee was biased," Matthew watched the streetlights go by. "That's the only reason we lost."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ivan looking at him with one of his rare true smiles.

"What is it?"

"Matvey is cute when he is pouting."

"P-pardon?"

Ivan redirected his attention to the road, but it didn't stop Matthew from seeing the flush that rose in his pale cheeks.

"You never answered me. Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yeah. That would be nice," Matthew said. He was slowly but surely returning back to his quiet self.

It was late enough that the only place still open that sold ice cream was McDonald's. Matthew leaned back in his seat while Ivan ordered and studied his love interest. He hoped that he was reading the signs right. If they were characters in a movie, he would definitely say that Ivan was interested. But this was real life and he wasn't quite so sure and he didn't want to risk their friendship it turned out that Ivan didn't want to be more than that.

Matthew sighed. The age old question. Was it worth it to risk losing an important friendship in the hopes of something more? It was a lot harder than the books he had read made it out to be.

"Matvey?"

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts to the sight of an ice cream cone waving under his nose.

"Sorry, Ivan. I'm just a little tired," Matthew suppressed a yawn and took the ice cream cone with a murmur of thanks.

"Would you please hang on to this? I cannot hold it and drive at the same time," Ivan said.

"Sure," Matthew took the second cone.

They pulled out from the drive thru and headed back onto the road. It was getting late enough that there weren't as many cars around. A couple of minutes later, Ivan turned down a dirt road and Matthew struggled to hold the cones as steadily as he could as they bounced over the pot holes. It wasn't a very long stretch and they soon rolled to a stop.

"I want to show you something," Ivan said.

"What is it?" Matthew handed him back his treat and took a lick of his own.

"Come with me," Ivan said quietly.

They both got out of the car and Matthew made sure to close his door behind him. Ivan climbed on top of the car's hood and leaned back on the windshield. Confused, Matthew did the same.

"This is my favourite spot," Ivan said. "It is the quietest place I know so close to the city. And look."

Matthew gasped when he saw where Ivan was pointing. Over their heads and before them lay the entire Milky Way. It made him feel impossibly small and was definitely worth braving the chill of the night air for. He stared for a good moment before saying anything. "It's beautiful."

"Da," Ivan said quietly.

He turned at looked back at Ivan only to see that the Russian had been watching him instead of the stars. That rare smile was back on Ivan's face and he showed no embarrassment in getting caught staring at him. Matthew smiled back. This was it. The perfect moment to make his confession.

"Ivan,-" he started.

"Matvey, I was wondering if you could help me plant my sunflowers tomorrow," Ivan said at the same time. "I am sorry. You were going to say something?"

And just like that, the perfect moment had passed. "Nothing," Matthew said. "It wasn't important."

Ivan shrugged and turned to look at the stars. Matthew shivered a little as the temperature continued to drop. Without looking at him, Ivan reached over, grabbed Matthew's wrist and pulled him until the sides of their bodies were pressed against each other.

Matthew felt his face darken and prayed that it wasn't visible underneath the starry sky. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, he snuggled up against his friend and watched the night pass by.

The perfect time to tell someone your feelings varies greatly. For Matthew, the chance to confess to Ivan occurred early the next morning in a patch of dirt which would within a week look like a garden once more.

"I am glad that you are helping me this year, Matvey. I would never have been able to finish this as quickly by myself." Ivan was crouched down in the dirt. Matthew watched him bury the last sunflower seed with care. "All that is left is the water."

"Here!" Matthew said. He got up and grabbed the watering bucket that he had placed near their patch. That was as far as he got though. As Matthew turned to hand it to Ivan, he instead tripped over the coil of the hose that they had pulled out earlier in the day. He landed on top of Ivan, knocking him from his precarious position. The water bucket went flying and instantly drenched both of them with water that felt icy despite the warm spring day.

Matthew's teeth chattered as Ivan stared at him with an adorable look of shock on his face. Though to be fair Matthew found pretty much anything Ivan did sweet, adorable or incredibly sexy these days. He swallowed hard. Covered in dirt, water and grass stains, Matthew couldn't help himself any longer. Ivan was giving him a look of surprise that was so endearing that Matthew feared that the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach would escape. So he did the only logical thing he could think of to keep them in. Heart racing and pulse pounding he leaned down and kissed him.

Ivan reached up and held the Canadian's head in place as he quickly took control and plundered his mouth. Matthew gasped for breath when they finally separated and a wild grin quickly spread over his face.

"I guess that means you feel the same way about me that I do about you, eh?" Matthew said.

"Da. For a long time now," Ivan replied. "You have become my sweet sunflower."

Matthew let out a soft cheer that quickly gave way to joyful laughter. Sitting there in the middle of the mess that they had made, no as part of the mess they had made, Matthew's world was finally complete. Just for good measure, he leaned down and kissed the Russian once more.

* * *

Please review? As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
